little lily luna
by marauders.padfootsb
Summary: little lily luna, darling? what's wrong? are you f a l l i n g? Rated: T. Freeverse. Disclaimer.


you're so **l-u-c-k-y**,

they tell you.

.:.

_fun_

(not like roxy.)

_smart_

(not like rose.)

_creative_

(not like lucy.)

.:.

little lily luna, darling?

what's wrong?

are you

f

a

l

l

i

n

g?

even though he's a **l**_u_**p**_i_**n**

(age doesn't matter.)

he's V*I*C*T*O*I*R*E'*S,

_lily luna_

& you'll **never**

**-**sparkle_dazzle_**shine**-

like h-e-r.

.:.

so c'mon, lily luna and _**steal**_

from

MOLLY

("_He came onto me!"_)

and

DOMINIQUE

("_I didn't do anything!_")

and

even try to take

S~C~O~R~P~I~U~S.

(though he's wrapped up in _rosie-posie._)

.:.

you're like a whirlwind, lily luna,

**d**e**s**t**r**o**y**i**n**g everything in your

P-A-T-H.

.:.

the family is a bit in shambles

(ever since you took_stole_**borrowed**)

luna's lorcan from lucy

and got

c/a/u/g/h/t.

.:.

(T)(E)(D)(D)(Y) left,

not a _word._

(did you have to sleep with him? in her bed?)

v*i*c*t*o*i*r*e'*s

barely -sparkling_dazzling_**shining**- herself

so how can you, little lily luna?

.:.

you spent sososo long trying to be

luna lovegood

(but you're not quirky enough.)

and

lily evans

(but you're just not good enough.)

.:.

so you _runlikethewind_

to

A

M

E

R

I

C

A.

you aren't there l_ooooooooo_ng

till J*A*M*E*S shows

& he's -sparkling_dazzling_**shining**-

(engaged, too, to.. _dom?_)

"the family accepted us. they'll accept you, too. come home."

.:.

so you _do_.

& you hop on a muggle plane back to london,

hoping it'll

f

a

l

l

right out of the _s-k-y._

.:.

_t_**e**_d_**d**_y _**l**_u_**p**_i_**n** is

BACK.

(has been, with V*I*C*T*O*I*R*E L*U*P*I*N

-sparkling_dazzling_**shining**-

on his arm.)

.:.

perfect rose weasley 

is talking to you.

-pretty much the only one.-

_scorpius never did fall for little lily luna's façade._

.:.

roxy is p.i.s.s.e.d you're home.

(george says she'll move on.)

molly just s.t.a.r.e.s at you.

(percy says she'll warm up soon.)

lucy burst into t.e.a.r.s.

(audrey doesn't say anything.)

.:.

D*O*M*I*N*I*Q*U*E

squeals when she sees you.

(you're now a bridesmaid at your brother&_cousin's_ wedding.)

(lily luna, keep your mouthshuttight. they're happy.)

.:.

so you follow your brother&_cousin_ down the aisle.

(with lorcan on your arm.)

(dear ole lucy's sending **dag**_gers _in your direction.)

.:.

"congrats, dom!"

you say and

harry&ginny

smile.

and doesn't that make you happy, lily luna?

_back in mummy & daddy's good graces?_

.:.

not happy

enough.

because you're **mad. **

.:.

(lucy's _still _staring at you&lorcan.)

they had a

f

i

g

h

t,

he tells you _seductively._

& you can't r.e.s.i.s.t his baby blues and perfect teeth.

(until _aunt angelina_ catches you two.)

.:.

"oh, angie, he was helping me find my earring."

"okay, lils."

.:.

LYSANDER PROPOSES TO MOLLY. 

& Dom squeals & Vic's _already _planning.

.:.

Rosie-Posie, s.c.o.r.p on her arm,

smiles s_a_d_ly _you.

princess lily luna potter has

f

a

l

l

e

n

from her throne and nobody

wants her anymore.

(not even your family, darling, and family's always supposed to be there.)

.:.

so she runrunruns

(into the house, this time - america's already called before.)

.:.

**V**_i_**c **_& _**T**_e_**d**'_s_

room is looking mighty

a-p-p-e-a-l-i-n-g.

and besides, you KNEW

icky vicky's purse would have

advil, a muggle medication.

(she's always worried she's sick, victoire is.)

.:.

_could you down enough to never wake up, little lily luna, darling?_

you'll never know because J*A*M*E*S

(he's walking on water.)

comes in & rips_takes_**steals**

the bottle ohso quickly

from your shaking |h|a|n|d|s|.

.:.

"don't tell."

"i won't."

"dom, really?"

"i love her."

.:.

you doubt after _that _exchange that jamie will be there for you.

(and albus never has been.)

.:.

o

n

e

by

o

n

e

you're losing everybody, lily luna.

even _daddy _isn't speaking to you anymore.

(and we all know harry isn't like that.)

.:.

it's THEIR fault, you want to _** scream.**_

because WHO the HELL names a child after two

amazing women?

when her parents are _already _something special?

.:.

(that's not it, lily luna.

albus severus is _fine._

james sirius is _better_.

it's y-o-u.)

.:.

you're just **jealous**spiteful_sad_

lucky lily luna?

no way in h.e.l.l.


End file.
